There are many types of endoscopes, and they are named in relation to the organs or areas with which they are used. For example, gastroscopes are used for examination and treatment of the esophagus, stomach and duodenum; endoscope for the colon; bronchoscopes for the bronchi; laparoscopes for the peritoneal cavity; sigmoidoscopes for the rectum and the sigmoid colon; arthroscopes for joints; cystoscopes for the urinary bladder; and angioscopes for the examination of blood vessels.
A conventional endoscope is a medical device comprising a flexible tube, which is insertable into an internal body cavity through a body orifice to examine the body cavity and tissues for diagnosis. An endoscope may include a camera and a light source mounted on the distal end of its flexible tube. The tube of the endoscope has one or more longitudinal channels, through which an instrument can reach the body cavity to take samples of suspicious tissues or to perform other surgical procedures such as polypectomy.
To insert an endoscope into an internal body cavity, a physician advances the endoscope's flexible tube towards the body cavity with the distal end of the flexible tube at the front. The flexible tube may be steered to follow the cavity's contour by controlling a bendable distal end portion of the flexible tube. The advancement of the flexible tube in this manner may lead to a problem known as “looping.” As the flexible tube is inserted farther and farther into the body cavity, it becomes more difficult to advance the flexible tube. At each turn, the flexible tube must maintain the same curve as the body cavity. In some instances, the flexible tube rubs against the inner surface of the body cavity along the outside of a turn. This rubbing creates a frictional force that causes the flexible tube to loop rather than advancing forward. The loop, subsequently, pushes against the body cavity, causing the patient pain and discomfort. In cases of extreme tortuosity, it may become impossible to advance the flexible tube to reach the desired location in the body cavity. In some situations, looping of the flexible tube can create perforations in the body cavity.
Therefore, there is a need to reduce or prevent the problem of “looping.” A solution to the problem would allow for a more widespread use of the procedure and would improve its efficiency.